


Consequences

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Portal 1 arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was never supposed to awaken someone like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

The subject is far from frivolous. She draws the border between herself and the others with her own hands — the last thing she tries to do, in the blur of the cameras, is give away a fake impression of confidence.  
  
She is fueled by raw determination, and yet she never acts too quickly. Caution draws her whole line of attack before she moves the first step. So unnerving, so fascinating, the long pauses of her feet.  
  
She moves heavily and with decision, and it is just that to make her different — that precision has the perfect balance of speed and grace.  
  
She is an excellent test subject.  
  
The chassis, on the other hand, is the picture of stillness, even with the light sway that graces its existence. It is woven in smooth metal and wires, with the consistence of all that lasts forever and is hard to corrupt.   
  
It is the throne she has entrusted herself with, right after they were stupid enough to do the same. Her heavy frame stands out, with immutable pride, against the very concrete their bodies crashed against in agony.  
  
They have long passed away, and she still stands. Her existence, free from the tight laces of time, makes their past even more insignificant.  
  
She is the eternal one.  
  
And the realization of those facts put together is what begins to crack her security, splitting the safe walls of her fortress. She was never supposed to awaken someone like that. She should have kept the subject still, half-prisoner of death, her limbs useless in the long centuries to come.  
  
She can no longer control the full picture. Realization, accompanied by a carefully controlled terror, washes over her system. She has found a factor which is her opposite; the subject could make her null and void, or worse.  
  
Panic shuts down her mind. She will not be overpowered. She cannot.  
  
But it cannot be avoided, no matter what — their meeting will be a trigger of change.


End file.
